Battle of the Musicians
by MakaMaka
Summary: Persona 4 and Persona 2. In which the Investigation Team splits up to attend some concerts, enjoy some music, and somebody gets lucky, maybe. CRACKFIC.


**Crack, just for fun.**

* * *

"_You can't sing."_

"_You can't dance!"_

"_I don't need to dance. I can play an instrument."_

"_Well you're not good at that either!"_

"_I CAN COMPOSE BETTER THAN YOU."_

"_YOU MAKE NOISE."_

* * *

"Are these…?" Kanji swallowed as he stared at the pieces of paper reverently.

Yosuke nodded solemnly. "Gas Chamber tickets. Backstage passes. In Okina City."

Hazel eyes widened. "Your shittin' me."

Caramel brown eyes narrowed in response. "I'm serious."

"Damn…" Kanji let out a low appreciative whistle. He was aware that the Gas Chamber tour went through their region but the last he checked all the tickets had been sold out. When news that the famous indie turned mainstream rock band would be touring in their region broke, fans scrambled to obtain tickets. By the time Kanji heard of the news all tickets had been sold out.

"You in?"

"What about Senpai?" Kanji wondered out loud. Why was Yosuke inviting him anyway? Why didn't he invite Souji who he always hanged out with? It wasn't as if Kanji had anything against the other boy- okay, maybe he did. He and Yosuke only got along when there was someone to keep Kanji from kicking his ass.

"Souji's tone-deaf and apparently listens to Beiber." Yosuke deadpanned. Kanji snickered at the reminder of Souji's lack of taste in music. A man of many talents his senpai may be, but music was not one of them. "So you in?"

Kanji gave the other boy a stare that clearly asked if he was an idiot. "HELL YEAH!"

* * *

"But come on Naoto!"

Naoto frowned at the idol, exasperated by the constant badgering. "I don't see why you must invite me."

"Because…" Rise fumbled for a reason. "Just cause! Come on, you're my best friend!"

Gray eyes widened and Naoto adjusted her cap to hide her blush. "I don't see why you can't invite Chie-senpai or Yukiko-senpai." she mumbled. Clearly the other two would be better companions than Naoto to such an event.

"Because Yukiko-senpai's into rock and she's dragging Chie-senpai to some stupid rock concert." Rise said, clearly disgusted at the idea of attending a rock concert. Naoto raised an eyebrow at that; who would have thought that delicate, graceful Yukiko was into rock? She filed away the information for later use. Note: investigate Yukiko Amagi's unorthodox taste in music for an heiress to a traditional Japanese inn; potential "persuasion" materials. "So come on! It's Lisa Silverman. As in THE Lisa Silverman; singer, actress, composer, producer and a totally hot fitness hostess? She's a legend in the showbiz."

"But why me? Why not Senpai?" Naoto almost whined, almost. Detectives didn't whine; they just didn't. She clearly had more important things to do other than attend a pop concert with Rise.

"Because you're totally free and Senpai's tone-deaf! Don't deny it! I checked your schedule." Rise smirked triumphantly.

Naoto sighed. How did the idol even get a hold of her schedule? Note: investigate Rise Kujikawa's espionage abilities; distinctly remember leaving schedule in electronic planner; Rise Kujikawa is a hacker/thief? Re: update security measures. "Fine." She was never going to hear the end of it unless she agreed.

"Yay!" Rise beamed, clapping her hands like a happy child. Which was what she was; a child.

* * *

"I can't believe you're still into this stuff." Chie muttered as she weaved through the crowd of concert-goers. "I thought it was just a phase in junior high…"

"But Chie, the music is just so good!" Yukiko beamed, taking a sip from her soda. The girl looked totally at ease among the various attendees dressed in flashy bright colors and ripped clothing despite her own elegantly feminine dress. It created an ironic contrast between the young Amagi heiress and the hard-core punks surrounding her.

"Liar." Chie grinned mischievously. She knew Yukiko since junior high and could safely say her friend wasn't there for just the music. One of the benefits of knowing someone for so long was that you could see right through their motives. "You just like that Michel guy."

Yukiko flushed but didn't even protest. Instead she just grinned helplessly. It was true; she was a huge fangirl and he was hot.

* * *

"So… who is this person again?" Souji asked for the umpteenth time that even Teddie is annoyed with him by now.

"Sensei, its Lisa Silverman." Teddie shook his head and tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice. "She's a famous singer and actress."

Souji nodded slowly, digesting the information. "I think I may have watched something with her in it… Trial of the Dragons, right? She played the girl… The karate master."

Teddie nodded sagely, secretly enjoying the fact that he was more informed than Sensei in something for once. "Actually it was kenpo and yes, she's very popular and she's been in the show business for thirteen years. She was also a member of the popular girl group, MUSES, before they disbanded. Now she works as an actress and an idol."

Souji nodded to show that he understood. Not that he really cared for all that but if it made Teddie happy… "So you got these tickets from your job at Junes? Why didn't you invite anyone else?"

"Because everyone else was busy!" Teddie cried sullenly. He really had tried to get a hold of someone other than Sensei, he did. As talented as Sensei was, music just wasn't his thing. It was a Yosuke or Rise thing and both of them already had plans they weren't willing to divulge. "You're not going to abandon this lonely bear too, are you?"

Souji sweat dropped and smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. The things he did for the sake of social links…

* * *

"Dude. DudedudedudedudeDUDE! That's Eikichi Mishina!" Yosuke practically squealed when the blue haired leader of Gas Chamber stepped onto the stage.

"Uh… yeah. I can see that." Kanji rolled his eyes and backed away from the older boy a bit. Whatever Yosuke had Kanji could tell right away wasn't manly. If he was freaking out over penguins or something, Kanji would understand, but this was Michel he was freaking out over. The awesome Death Boss leader of Gas Chamber but still: Michel.

"I LOVE YOU MICHEL!"

Kanji froze at the familiar voice; feminine yet firm with clear enunciation and projection. It couldn't be…

"Dude, is that Yukiko?"

* * *

"Yukiko! Jeez…" Chie winced while covering her ears. "Scream any louder and you'll sound like Yosuke."

Yukiko ignored the other girl in favor of ogling Eikichi Mishina and his abs thanks to the ripped vest he was wearing. "I LOVE YOU MICHEL!"

Chie rolled her eye but froze when she noticed a familiar mop of bleached blonde hair and two sets of incredulous eyes on her and Yukiko. "Uhh... Yukiko? You might want to stop screaming now…"

"Huh?"

* * *

Naoto winced at the blaring declarations of love. How Rise could call this music she would never understand. The lyrics were meaningless; just another girl singing about another boy, and the music itself was completely computer synthesized. Typical pop and utterly tasteless. Then again, Naoto was more of a smooth jazz and blues type of person. Perhaps this pop drivel was simply an acquired taste.

Note: Investigate popular teen music; is any of it worth listening to?

"Ohmigod! She's so pretty!" Rise squealed. "Lisa-senpai, you're so cool! I'm so jealous!"

Naoto sighed but nodded dutifully before Rise can launch into an argument about how Naoto should agree. The time she was spending here could have been time spent doing something important. Like investigating the mysterious stuffed animal frenzy that had taken over Inaba as of late.

Note: Continue investigation of stuff animals residents of Inaba have become obsessed with, "Gotta catch them all" indeed.

Deep in thought, she barely noticed the loud cry of "NAO-CHAN!" She did however notice the tackle-hug that proceeded it.

"Teddie?!"

* * *

"I wouldn't have thought that Yukiko-senpai would be into rock."

Yukiko beamed as she and Yosuke discussed music fads and the timeline of Gas Chamber's works from the time of the band's debut to present. She laughed at something Yosuke said and the other boy groaned, rubbing the back of his head, before attempting to explain himself.

"Yeah… she's been into that stuff ever since junior high. Some sort of rebellion I guess." Chie winced when Yukiko's eyes lit up and she began talking rapidly and Yosuke smirked before launching into his own tirade. "I will never understand. So are you into this stuff Kanji-kun?"

"Oh yeah, I mean Gas Chamber's pretty soft compared to what I usually listen to but their pretty good." Kanji answered.

"Really? Well I guess that fits with your image." Chie grinned. "I mean, after your shadow I always thought that you would be more into pop."

"Pop's great too." Kanji grinned. "But it really depends on the music y'know. Sometimes rock is just a bunch of screeching noises and pop is just the same old love song as the pop song before it."

"YOU GUYS HAVE BACKSTAGE PASSES?!" Yukiko interrupted.

* * *

"You were dragged here too?"

Naoto resisted the urge to sigh and nodded. The concert was finally over and it was just her luck that Rise had backstage passes. Passes she fully intended utilize and force Naoto to join her in meeting her senpai/idol. Perks from being in the showbiz she supposed.

"Well it hasn't been so bad, has it?" Souji grinned. "That lady was actually really good! I'm glad Teddie invited me."

Naoto paused and wondered if Souji was joking or not. No, his smile was too sincere for that.

Note: Investigate the full extent of Souji Seta's musical impediment. DISMISSED: he listens to Justin Beiber, enough evidence in itself.

"Oh Senpai! You actually do have good taste in music! I'm so glad~!" Rise practically sang as she latched onto Souji's arm. "What about me? My songs are good too aren't they?"

Naoto sighed as Souji proceeded to stoke Rise's ego. It didn't take ace detective skills to realize the idiot couple were meant for each other. For someone so frightfully smart Souji was a little "touched" in the head… and the ear.

"Oh?" Rise perked up. "Isn't that Kanji-kun? And he's with Yosuke, Yukiko, and Chie-senpai!"

* * *

"You guys went to the Lisa Silverman concert?" Kanji asked.

"Yes." Naoto sighed, staring as Yukiko fought to compose herself at the thought of meeting a rock star. "It was quite… an experience."

"I'll bet. Maybe you should try rock next time. I know a few bands you'd probably like."

Naoto's head shot up. "I- yes, I'd like that."

Kanji grinned as they came to the dressing room labeled LISA SILVERMAN in sparkly all caps. The gang had decided to stick together after Souji had suggested so after running into each other. The plan was to meet both Lisa Silverman and Gas Chamber before heading out for a dinner together.

As they approached the door screaming could be heard from inside the room. Rise shot Souji a worried look before raising her hand to knock on the door.

"Excuse me? Is Lisa Silverman in?" she called out. She frowned when there wasn't an answer and the screaming increased instead. "I'm coming in!" she announced, bringing her hand to the doorknob.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN CALL THAT DANCING?"

"HOW COULD ANYONE CALL THE NOISE THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH MUSIC?"

"ALL YOU DO IS JERK AROUND ON STAGE."

"ALL YOU DO IS SCREAM INTO THE MIC."

The Investigation Team could only stare at the shout fest before them with wide eyes. Before them were two legendary icons of the music industry… who were currently in a mudslinging lovers quarrel.

"Man, this is intense." Chie muttered as she stared at the two screaming artists some more. "Are… Are they going to…?"

"I think they are." Yosuke swallowed thickly. "I mean… the mood is… right…"

Kanji blushed as Naoto stammered, trying to rationalize the situation. "What are you two saying? After all the screaming they did, it's highly illogical to assume the two would…"

"What are you talking about Nao-chan?"

"N-Nothing!"

"I– I think we should leave…" Rise said uncertainly as her musical senior continued to ignore her in favor of screaming at Eikichi Mishina of Gas Chamber.

"I think so too." Souji agreed, gesturing for everyone to leave.

* * *

"Oh my god Ginko, at least my songs have meaning." Eikichi growled through clenched teeth. "All you ever sing about is three things; falling in love, being in love, and breaking up."

"Oh, like you sing about anything better Undie Boss." Lisa sneered through narrowed eyes.

"You have not changed a bit since high school." Eikichi glared, his face flushed from all their shouting.

"Right back at 'cha." Lisa glared right back, chest heaving up and down as she breathed.

The two continued to glare at each other, not even noticing when the door opened and closed. In the process of glaring they couldn't control it when Eikichi's eyes suddenly trailed down towards Lisa's lips, noticing their freshly bitten look, or that Lisa was having trouble keeping her eyes from Eikichi's rock hard abs, visible courtesy to his stage costume…

"FUCK! NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

**AN: And they spent along time together that day.**

**Oh wow, how long has it been since I posted? Almost a year? This piece was written a year ago and I just never posted it until now. How you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
